BB&Rae Part 2
by Preci LV
Summary: Beastboy and Raven defeat Brother Blood and save the other Titans but Raven is about to have her baby a little early...


**This is for anyone whose been waiting for a part two...**

 **Technically I wanna dedicate this to Robin Logan for getting me outta my laziness :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Titans were recovering from their defeat.

"Cyborg...please awaken from your coma..",cried Starfire as she was holding on to his body so tightly.

"It's going to be alright, Star.", said Robin as he rubs her back and wipes her tears from her green eyes.

Brother Blood was laughing manically.

Robin growls and throws one of his birdarangs at him which misses and hits himself.

"Damn you...to hell...Blood..."

"Thank you for the compliment..."

Just then, Beastboy and Raven bust through the door!

"GUYS!", yelled Star as she cheers.

Brother Blood uses his hypnotizing powers but they quickly dodge.

Beastboy turns into a gorilla and Raven uses her powers to transport him to jail.

Cyborg awakens from his coma.

"Thank God you were here in time!", exclaimed Cyborg.

"Soooo...are you guys...",started Robin.

They both nodded.

 _"I saw you dance,  
from the corner.  
I caught your name,  
in a conversation."_

Beastboy was in Cyborg's room dancing to _The Night Begins To Shine_ on Cyborg's radio with the song blasting loudly.

Robin bursts in and tells them to turn it down but they can't hear him.

"CYBORG!BEASTBOY!TURN IT DOWN!"

 _"Playing hard to get,  
I can't understand._

 _When I look at you,  
I see the story in your eyes.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine."_

Robin turns off the radio.

"HEY!",screams Cyborg.

"Sorry,guys...but you two had to turn it down.."

"Why?",asks Beastboy.

Just then,they heard an explosion.

"Raven... _was_ asleep...",stammers Robin.

"Ooooo...oops...",they both said.

Raven runs into Beastboy and slaps him.

"OW!Sorry,Mama!"

"Why can't you ever be quiet?!"

"SORRY DAMN IT!"

Beastboy quickly covers his face.

She gets in his face and froze.

"Guys...I think my water just broke..."

(The following lyrics were from the song _The Night Begins to Shine_ by B.E.R. Watch the episode 40% 20% 20% on Teen Titans GO!)

Everyone was in the waiting room as Beastboy was in the delivery room.

"What do you guys think their baby would look like?",asked Starfire.

"Well...they're having a boy...so he's gonna look like Beastie..",said Cyborg.

"Oh,yeah?What happens if he looks like Raven?",asked Robin.

"Dude!Think about it!He's gonna have greenish skin!"

"Calm down,friends..."

"Sorry Star...",they both said.

One of the doctors came out and told the Titans it was okay to come in.

They followed the doctor.

They saw Raven and Beastboy.

Starfire screamed and tried to hug Raven but the doctor told her to stop.

"Sorry..."

Raven and Beastboy's son looks like him but has Raven's eyes.

They've named him Brody.

Brody was only three years and Cyborg were in Cyborg's room as he was fixing the T-Car.

Brody was walking all over the place.

"Careful,Brody.I have a lot of dangerous things 'round...speaking of which...I should pick 'em up..."

Cyborg tries to pick up but...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Brody cleans the room up and turns into a baby octopus.

Cyborg drops his and yells,"RAAAVENNNN!BEEEEEAAASSTTTBOYYY!" as he carries Brody to their room.

All of the Titans gathered around Brody in the living room.

"How strange.",said Starfire."How is the baby Brody getting his powers at an early age?"

"Well...he's three now...",said Raven.

Beastboy scratches his head and says,"Dudes...do you think he's ready for his first mission?"

All of the Titans were skeptical at first but then the crime alert came.

"CRIME ALERT!It's Cinderblock!",cries Robin.

"Well?Shall we,guys?",said Cyborg.

The Titans nodded.

Brody's ready for his first mission!

Cinderblock was smashing up Jump City again...

The Titans were on top of a tower with Raven holding Brody in her arms.

"Are you guys sure that we should let Brody do this?",asks Raven.

"Of course,Raven,"says Robin."He's getting older...and stronger.."

'But he's an infant...",says Starfire.

"Let's give him a try.",says Robin.

They jump from the building and attack Cinderblock.

Brody was distracted by a candy store so he walks over there.

Raven glances towards his direction and yells,"Brody!Stop!",but Brody didn't hear his mother.

Cinderblock tries to attack the young infant,but Brody says,"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!" and turns him into a brick house!

Brody turns into a gorilla,picks up Cinderblock,and starts banging him on the ground.

The Titans drop their jaws.

"Wow...",says Raven."We should tag him along more often!"

The Titans were back in the tower,relaxing and playing with Brody.

"Well,that was a good mission.",said Robin.

"Yeah,man!",said Beastboy.

"It was...but what about the other villains?They're bigger AND stronger!I just-",says Raven.

"Calm _down_ ,Mama!Brody's just most of his strength from you..."

"Beastboy..."

"Rave,trust ME!"

Beastboy holds Raven's hands and kisses her.

Robin,Starfire and Cyborg were cheering and Raven sticks her tongue at them.

Just then,the crime alert rings.

"Crime alert!",yells Robin.

Raven checks the computer.

"It's Brother Blood again!"

"Again?!",yells Beastboy.

"Man,will he _fucking learn?!_ I'm tired of his fucking bullshit!",yells Robin.

"Robin!The language!",said Starfire.

"Oops...sorry Brody..."

Brody looks at him and smiles.

"What are we gonna do?",asks Cyborg.

"Brody...are you ready for another mission?",asks Robin.

Brody nods and smiles.

Raven pulls Robin to the side.

"Robin...you're asking the **impossible**!Brody's just three years old!Brother Blood's gonna be too much for him!"

"He did great against Cinderblock!Don't you trust me,Raven...?"

Raven hesitates for a minute and sighs.

"Yes..I do...you're our leader...and you know what's best for the team...I'm just concerned about Brody's safety..."

"I know...that's what makes you a fantastic mother..."

"So...I guess...he's ready..."

"Thanks,Raven...TITANS GO!"

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
